


Lazy Sunday

by ElZacharie



Series: A Feeling of Liberty [4]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Explicit Consent, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Humor, Sleepy Sex, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7132379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElZacharie/pseuds/ElZacharie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunday's were always Church's favorite day— nobody could blame him if he stayed in bed all day, weary from a week of teaching, the streets were almost empty, and, best of all, Tex was home with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> For shiftergodess.tumblr.com

Sunday's were always Church's favorite day— nobody could blame him if he stayed in bed all day, weary from a week of teaching, the streets were almost empty, and, best of all, Tex was home with him. Sure, she was home pretty often since they'd moved near the base she was stationed at, but, like him, Sunday's were a designated lazy day. They were busy people, so they deserved a little relaxation.

Church was woken by the rays of sunlight filtering through the blinds, and let out a soft yawn as his mind rebooted. Tex was clinging full body to him, arms tightening around his chest when she felt him move. She squirmed, pressing one hell of a morning wood against his ass.

"Well, good morning you two," Church muttered, rubbing back against her. "Have a nice dream?"

Tex grunted, bucking her hips gently in warning. "Shuddup."

He laughed softly, cutting himself off with another yawn and snuggling back against her to sleep. Just as his eyes drooped close, however, Tex's hand made its way up his shirt, flicking his nipple.

"I- I thought you were going back to sleep..."

"I'm not sure I can sleep with your perky lil' ass grinding against me. Have I ever told you how much you move at night? Hard not to wake up with morning wood."

Tex kissed the back of Church's neck, fondling his chest for a minute more before crawling on top of him, shimmying his boxers off.

Her cock was straining against the tight fabric of her underwear, a stain forming that would certainly need to be washed out later. Church tried to help her take them off, but found himself slapped away. "No touching. Hands on the headboard."

Church did as she said, squirming in anticipation. Tex sucked a few hickies on his neck— it looked like he'd be wearing his collar buttoned all the way up come tomorrow— and pulled her cock from her underwear, stroking herself.

"Jesus Christ, Tex," Church growled. "Keep this up and I might just fall asleep."

"Don't take the Lord's name in vain," she teased, playing with the head. "Today's a holy day."

"Last I checked, you don't go to church."

"Maybe not, but I certainly go down on him. That has to count for something."

Church couldn't help but laugh and snort, missing the wonderful sight of Tex finally stripping off her panties and lining her cock up with her entrance. When their eyes locked, hers twinkled as she smiled, making Church's heart skip a beat.

Even with her hair matted and greasy, it still made her glow. Church ran his hand through it, pulling her down for a soft kiss before placing his hands back on the headboard. When they separated, Tex hesitated, cock still pressed against him. She was waiting for permission, of course— not that she needed it; his dysphoria always seemed to dissipate when they were together. Church rolled his eyes and nodded, rolling his hips for encouragement.

The penetration was always the hardest and (second) best part for him. The testosterone had made him even more sensitive than he already was, and his brain would sometimes overload and make the sensation too much to bear. Tex knew this well, and knew how to keep it from being so overwhelming, biting his neck and groping his chest. Before he knew it, Tex was fully sheathed inside him, breathing softly in his ear.

"You okay?"

He nodded, hands clutching tightly at the headboard.

"I'm gonna start moving now, tell me if—"

"Oh my god, Tex, please. I am literally gonna fall asleep if you don't get a move on."

Tex snorted, but at least began to move. She was too slow, too careful, it was making him squirm, but that was exactly what he needed right now. She could take him for hours, leaving him on edge, and he'd be more than willing to let her.

"Quit thinking so hard and enjoy yourself, loser," Tex hissed in his ear. She was tense, probably on edge— perhaps she really did have a hot dream— but she was waiting for him to cum first. How considerate.

Church let go of the headboard and wrapped his arm around her waist, nuzzling the crook of her neck as he rolled his hips in time with her own.

Tex was the first to cum, nails digging into his hips as she held him in place. Now, this was his favorite part: feeling Tex stiffen above him, trying to hold herself back (and failing), her cum hot inside of him. If he could see her face, her eyes would be squeezed shut, lips pursed into a little pout. She'd hold him still as she recovered from her orgasm, still inside of him, before pulling out and finishing him off.

Despite her impressive stamina on the field, Tex had very little endurance when it came to sex. Not that he was complaining.

When her finger pressed against Church's clit, he came with a shout, too riled up by his imagination to last any longer. He could hear her chuckle softly as she wrapped her arms around her waist and pressed her nose into his neck.

Then came the snoring.

Tex had fallen asleep right on top of him.

Church rolled his eyes, but followed in her footsteps— what good was a lazy Sunday if he didn't sleep in?

**Author's Note:**

> leonerdchurch.tumblr.com


End file.
